massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
SquintyThePanda
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story The following was taken from SquintyThePanda's biography, "My Life, as a Crayon". It is written in first person, and is one hundred percent true. I was made in the crayola factory two years ago. I was made in a foreign country, and exported to Ceardia. Upon arrival, I was subject to many different Crayon related slurs. The community did not accept me as a crayon, for in this strange land I arrived in, I was the only crayon. People would stare as I rolled down the street, children would point, I was once attacked by a rabid dog, by the name of rocketfuel. Luckily, a young whippersnapper by the name of FreckleDew, fought the dog off, saving me. He took me back to his home, and gave me a place to stay. I lived with FreckleDew for many months, but I wanted more out of life. I then moved out, and ventured into the forest, not knowing where I was going. After about twenty minutes of rolling, I came across a fortress built into a mountain. The fortress was home to a group of traders, known as The East Serenum Trading Company. They were extremely welcoming of me, even though I was a crayon, and a stranger to them. I moved into the fortress, and they gave me my own room. I made a simple contraption, used to collect infinite amounts of cobblestone. Suprisingly, this impressed the leader of the traders, PhilTheThrill. He then promoted me to an officer in the faction, and told me how when we move our base, to the Jungle, I would be made the Head of Security. Shortly after joining, I found I was at a lack of wood, to build with. I then ventured out, on a quest, for Wood and Pumpkins. Returning, a few months later, I found everyone gone, East Serenum Trading Company, was gone. I grabbed all of the stuff I could, and ventured out to find a new civilization, that would accept me as a crayon. I came across another civilization, they called themselves "TheLoyalists". I moved into a house in their city, and stored my stuff. Shortly after joining, I was robbed of all of my stuff, and TheLoyalists kicked me from their city. Without any supplies, I decided I was through joining factions. I built a house in the Wilderness, and after living in peace for a very long time, someone put a bounty on my head, and sent a bounty hunter out to kill me. They soon found me, killed me, and destroyed my house. Luckily, crayons can't die, but the bounty hunter was not aware of that. I was a broken crayon, I was unable to move, for the bounty hunter had snapped me in half. A young girl came across me, and brought me back to her city. After weeks of Rehabilitation, I could finally roll again. She supplied me with Wood and Cobblestone, and I got to work on my new house. My house was grand, it was the biggest in the village. That sparked jealousy within the community, they were upset that a crayon could build such an amazing house. I was then kicked out of the village. Tired of being robbed, and having my creations destroyed, I decided to start my own city. I ventured into the Jungle, and came across ancient ruins. I started to build my city there, a nearby faction, Algaron (Now known as Sanguine) was angered that I was building my city so close to them. They then started to raid my village, forcing me and my fellow villagers to hide in our houses, most of the day. I was then visited by FreckleDew, the man who saved my life, so long ago. We became close friends, and started talk of starting a new city, a grand city. I then left my city, BlackReach, to the villager, CreepinGurl. Me and FreckleDew started our new City, we named it Arcarus. After years of building, Arcarus was finished, our wall kept out all raiders, and I felt amazing. Then, one rainy, stormy night, a mysterious stranger appeared at our gates. He went by the name of MonMarty, FreckleDew decided to let in the man, for we did not expect him to be a crayon crazed serial killer. MonMarty then revealed himself, to be a magical deity, with a strong hate for crayons. He forced me to build Monuments in his name, he made me push a large boulder up a hill, just to push it down, and make me push it back up again. Once I had enough, I told MonMarty "No! I will no longer be your slave! Do with me what you please! But leave these good people alone!" MonMarty was angered by my comments, me grabbed me, and swallowed me whole. Luckily he has Wifi inside of his belly, so I could share my story with others, so they will not make the mistake of trusting MonMarty. Gallery Category:Members